Gifted Children
by HamTheWolf
Summary: HP's past comes back to haunt him. His sister warns him about an upcoming darkness that will destroy life as they know it. How can he stop it? By gathering the 'gifted children' and hopefully band together to defeat this new evil. Can HP and the 'children' be able to save the magiverse, or is everyone doomed? Rated T for language and probable violence in the future.
1. Chapter 1

((Hey beautiful people! Hammy/Casmin here! Hop you enjoy!))

HP opened his eyes slowly, feeling a strange presence in the room. Sitting up in his bed, he spotted the last pixies he'd expected to see.

Charlotte and Edward, his dear old friends, smiling at him from the foot of his bed.

"Cher..?" he whispered. "Eddie..?"

The duo nodded, the male ducking his head down and his mate raising hers.

"Am I..?" HP started. "Am I dead..?"

"No, dear Henry" his sister answered. "We merely came to speak with you."

HP glanced over at his nephew, Sanderson, who was dozing beside him.

"He can not hear us" Edward explained. "Only you can."

"Why are you here?" HP asked.

"Remember those symbols that we found on our persons that day? We never could explain them?"

"Yeah?"

"Well we've done some research on it" Charlotte picked up the news. "There are others like us."

"What do you mean..?"

"A new prophecy is unfolding, Henry. You must find the missing children and together you must stop the darkness."

Edward went over, sliding something under HP's pillow.

"You've done a wonderful job at raising Thomas" he commented, eyes resting on the still sleeping Sanderson.

"You think so?" HP asked. "I feel bad that I wasn't there for him until..."

"Henry" Charlotte said, grabbing his attention yet again. "Time is running out. The darkness is rising even as we speak."

"What can I do, Charlotte..?"

"Find the gifted ones before it's too late."

"But how..?"

"Well you can start by waking up."

"What..?"

_"Wake up, Henry..."_

"Sir, wake up..!"

HP opened his eyes to find to find himself lying down again, Sanderson staring at him with concern. The elder pixie sat up, frowning. Was it all a dream..? HP got out of bed, ignoring his nephews protests. Throwing on his glasses, he went into the bathroom.

"Are you alright..?" Sanderson called.

HP barely heard him. He was busy looking himself over. No markings that he could see.

"Sanderson, don't bother me right now" he stated, going back to his bed.

He remembered Edward putting something under his pillow. He reached under it, pulling out an envelope. On the front were four pictures. A sun, a star, a 'yin-yang' symbol, and something that looked like a spark.

"So it wasn't a dream" he murmured. "But what does it mean?"

((Hey guys!

Just saying right now that this fic shall have OCs. Doctor Anti-Rip Stuntwell(counterpart of Doctor Rip Stuntwell), Bob Bezig Barker(a rather cheerful pixie), Anti-Schnozmo(counterpart of Schnozmo), and Charlotte along with Edward make appearances(Sanderson's dead parents, HP's sister and brother-in-law).

Back away now if you hate OCs! Muahahaha! *blinks, surprised at my own evil laugh* ... Anyway, hope you enjoyed!))


	2. Chapter 2

((Hey guys! Second chapter here! Woot woot!))

HP opened the envelope slowly. There were three pieces of parchment inside. Pulling one out, he unfolded it carefully. It was a note from Charlotte.

_Dear Henry,_

_ The time is coming; it will be here soon. You must gather the gifted children based on the information we've gathered for you._

_From what we've found, you are a Star Child. I was a Sun Child and Edward was a Dawn Child. There are a few creatures you must find._

_In all, a total of ten children must be found, including yourself. Only then can your powers become active to save the magiverse._

_Good luck, Henry. We're counting on you..._

_Your loving sister,_

_Charlotte_

HP read the note over and over again. She said there were ten in total. That meant he had to find nine. How was he going to do that? The head pixie pulled out another parchment. Inside, there was the thing he needed.

_Twilight Children - usually cheerful and very active, these children seem to have the ability to breath life into withering things such as flowers. They spend their lives caring and worrying about others more than themselves._

_Dawn Children - these children are normally deemed to be insane or defective. It's rare that they have friends or loved ones. These children tend to die the quickest._

_Sun Children - full of authority yet some of the most affectionate, these children tend to grow up to be or raise monarchs or dictators._

_Star Children - greatly rebellious at birth, these children run away from home and the responsibilities that they have. If they manage to survive, they always return to their homes one way or another._

_These four things can apply to all magical creatures and, rarely, humans, not just pixies. Most of them are rejected by their families, be them real or not._

HP frowned slightly. Who could these others be? Perhaps Sanderson was a Dawn Child like his father was? It made sense, looking at the two.

_Sanderson didn't have a lot of friends growing up. Even so, they all left him..._

"Sanderson" he called.

"Yes sir?" he asked, sounding puzzled.

"Get me some paper and a pen. I need to write something down."

Sanderson did as he was told, handing the objects to his uncle. HP thanked him and started to write on the paper. He wrote down the titles of the children, putting his own name next to 'Star'. He glanced at Sanderson before writing his name next to 'Dawn'.

"HP what's going on?" Sanderson spoke up.

"The magiverse is coming to an end" HP answered. "We have to stop it from crumbling."


End file.
